


Day 16: In a Public Space

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: The thought of Tony dressing up for him specifically brought a pleasant warmth to his chest.Steve caught Tony’s attention and moved out from the booth to stand, greeting Tony with old fashioned chivalry.Tony beamed at him and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before sliding into the booth.“Thank you for waiting.”“Of course.”





	Day 16: In a Public Space

The table Tony had requested was tucked away against the wall, a round booth allowing them to sit right next to each other to hear over the bustling noise of the restaurant. Steve was guided to the reserved table to wait for Tony. He had the waiter bring water for the both of them while he waited patiently, smoothing his hands on his dark jeans. He spotted tony in enter the restaurant.

Steve dressed for the occasion, but Tony had done _better._ Of course, Tony had dressed nicer, Tony always dressed to impress. _Especially_ for dates. He walked in, hair perfectly quaffed, donning a navy-blue suit that was expertly tailored to his figure. Everything about the man was put-together, right down to the pointed brown oxfords.

The thought of Tony dressing up _for him_ specifically brought a pleasant warmth to his chest.

Steve caught Tony’s attention and moved out from the booth to stand, greeting Tony with old fashioned chivalry.

Tony beamed at him and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before sliding into the booth.

“Thank you for waiting.”

“Of course.”

Steve slipped in next to Tony.

“Have you had a chance to look at the menu? I know you said you’d never been here before.” Tony nudged slightly closer to Steve as he brought a menu up to share.

“Ah, no I haven’t I was gonna wait for you for any recommendations. You’ve got good taste.”

Tony crossed a leg over his knee, so that one foot rubbed up the back of Steve’s calf, “mmm I do don’t I.” Tony didn’t look away from the menu but could feel Steve’s eyes on him now, taking in the situation.

“I mean, I know you’re partial to steak and I have nothing negative to say about the one here.” Tony continued. Letting the hand not holding the menu to drop under the table, running his pinky finger up and down the outer seam of Steve’s jeans.

“But they also make really good risotto here if you weren’t in the mood for _meat.”_

The way Tony said ‘meat’ had Steve’s brain careening towards the obscene, eyes glazing over slightly.

Steve moved his mouth as if testing if it would still work before speaking, “I’ll try the…steak.” Tony closed the menu with a snap and finally turned to Steve with a coy look, “you won’t regret it.”

Tony waved over the waiter.

“Are you ready to order sir?”

“Yes, I do believe we are.”

The hand that had been tracing the seam of Steve’s pants slid across Steve crotch and Tony could help but smile more at the feeling of Steve’s growing arousal.

“Steak for both of us please, medium. And a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon for the table please.”

“Right away, sir.”

The waiter made his leave towards the swinging kitchen doors.

“ _Always_ have wine with my steak,” Tony grinned, turning back to Steve, “tell me about your day.”

Tony unbuttoned Steve’s jeans. Steve hadn’t said anything and Tony gave him a hardened look and repeated more forcefully, “tell me about your day, hon,” and pulled Steve’s erection free from the jeans.

Hidden under the red tablecloth Tony freely fisted at Steve’s cock in long slow strokes.

“It, ah, it was pretty slow. I went to a Starbucks to sketch some people – ahh – some people for a while.”

Tony was clearly pleased with Steve’s response and reached out for his glass of water with his free hand.

The waiter approached and Steve prepared himself to loose the sensation of Tony jerking him below the table, but Tony had other plans and instead groped at his balls through the jeans as the waiter poured two glasses of the deep red wine for them.

“Wonderful,” Tony drew the word out, let it roll out of his mouth and Steve had to stifle a moan. The waiter didn’t seem to take notice, or if he did he made no indication and just smiled pleasantly and told them to ‘enjoy’ before leaving once more.

Tony’s hand returned to Steve’s cock.

Steve reached for a glass of wine, downing most of it before Tony tapped at the stem with a tsk causing Steve to lower it and his gaze sheepishly.

“You’re supposed to savour it _dear,”_ Tony said before taking a scan of the restaurant. He nodded to himself and shuffled lower on his seat.

“ _Tony,”_ Steve warned, glancing around for himself. He looked back and Tony was no longer sitting next to him, instead he felt hot breath on the head of his cock before it was swallowed down.


End file.
